


Comfortable

by EclipsedShadowK (SebySpectre)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Mozart is sleepy boi, Sleep Deprivation, Vocaloid Producers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebySpectre/pseuds/EclipsedShadowK
Summary: Wolfy-P (Mozart) is sleep deprived from his busy schedule the past couple of weeks and Celery-P (Salieri) has to convince him to get some rest.





	Comfortable

The famed vocaloid producer, Wolfy-P, stands before the Starbucks cashier, staring blankly at the menu. Behind him is another vocaloid producer, Celery-P, who is watching the person in front of him not pay attention to the cashier that is calling him. He nudges Wolfy as there is a line behind them.   
"Um… Sir?" The cashier seems to be worried at the stunned customer. Wolfy is still very sleep deprived from the vocaloid concerts, conventions and such that he and Celery attended. Celery on the other hand, was able to rest because he wasn't busy on the few weeks that passed unlike Wolfy. "S-S-Sir?" The cashier asks again. Wolfgang seems to panic a little when the cashier has been trying to get him to order. He promptly hands them his credit card without ordering anything. Antonio snickers at the sleep deprived Wolfy and the cashier seems to be surprised.   
"Sir, you haven't ordered anything yet."  
"Oh… Uh… Matcha green tea frappe, please. Grande, no whipped cream and a blueberry muffin."

After the two producers had ordered, Wolfy-P takes off his glasses and lays them on the table. He places his arms on top as well and nestles his head in his arms. He's slowly drifting to sleep when Celery suddenly says something.  
"You seem to be very tired Wolfy, " Mozart just looks at Salieri in a busy and blurry Starbucks. "Maybe you should take a day off." He added. Wolfy-P sits up when he heard Celery.  
"But I scheduled a stream later so I can finish the songs I've been working on."  
"Get some rest first. You can reschedule it for yourself. You have circles under your eyes that are darker than my eyeliner." Celery-P lectures the sleepy Wolfy-P.  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Mozart drones. Grabbing his phone, he opens Twitter to tweet that he's rescheduling the stream to three days later to get himself some rest. He slumps over his chair and yawns, covering his mouth.  
"Also, be careful not to lose your glasses, Wolfgang." Says Antonio. "We know well how expensive they are." Mozart puts on his glasses and sighs.   
"I know…" Says the very exhausted producer. "Thanks for reminding."

After they've finished eating, the two producers made their way to the subway station to take the train back home. When they got on, the two decided to take a seat. Salieri glances at Mozart's phone as he updates his social media accounts about having to reschedule the stream. When Wolfy places his phone in his pocket, he leans on the fellow producer's shoulder with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.  
"Wake me up when we're at our stop." Wolfy says. "Can you stay at my place?"   
"Uhhh… Sure." Celery-P stammers.  
"Thanks…" Wolfy falls asleep on Celery's shoulder. Celery just sits there like he has no idea what to do with his phone out. He can feel Wolfy's glasses, earring and piercing on his shoulder. Casually looking at Wolfy's Tumblr blog and reading all the replies and reblogs of the latest post. His shoulder is starting to fall asleep as well and his numbing hand is holding on to the receipt in the pocket of his dark grey hoodie of the groceries he bought weeks prior. The train stops and Antonio can see their stop, so he wakes up Wolfy with his shoulder, now stinging with the sensation of pins and needles. Wolfgang stirs and moves away from Salieri's shoulder.  
"Five more minutes…" He mumbles  
"We're already here, wake up."   
"Ughhhhh… Alright…" The groggy producer clings on to Celery's arm as they get out of the train until Celery calls for a taxi to Wolfy's place.

When they get in the room, both take off their hoodies and Salieri removes his ponytail and wears the scrunchie on his wrist. Wolfy removes his earrings and places both the glasses and the earrings on the bedside table. Wolfy lays Celery on his bed and then lies on top of him. Using his chest as a pillow and hugging Celery a little tightly, Wolfy-P can finally sleep without any disturbances.   
"Comfy." He murmurs, drifting away to sleep. Celery seems to have fallen asleep too with Wolfy.


End file.
